


How Oblivious Can One Person Be!-A Tsukishima Kei x FM! Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young American genius gets tangled up with a cold, salty middle blockerA Joint Highschool & College AUPlease read the A/N and the Prologue
Relationships: Tsukishima & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the following note and the Prologue.

This is my first time writing a fanfiction, considering this please be patient when seeking the release of new chapters. I do have school and other things, writing is for when I have a spare moment. 

Saying that, I am aiming to make a longer, more complex story, so this might take awhile. I plan on releasing the Prologue and Chapter 1, if there is a positive response I will consider furthering the story. Please leave comments w/ (constructive) criticism and/or questions about the story and chapters (within reason).

I will not be using foul or colorful language in my writing, please refrain from using it the comments and other means of communication (If language is used it will be censored i.e Dumba**, Dam*)

Thank You for Reading  
-The Simple Weeb


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The purpose of this Prologue is to set a background for the story. I know this story is listed as a “Insert Reader” Story, but the way it's written I do have a few preconceived notions. Feel free to change these (subconsciously if you would) If you want the story tailored more to you.  
>  *The Most important part of this prologue is Stories AU background and Y/N personality type , I suggest you look it up to understand the story in more depth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the Author’s Note if you haven’t already

L/N Y/N  
Myer-Briggs Personality Type: ENFP-A (https://www.16personalities.com/enfp-personality)  
Height: 5’2-5’6  
Favorite Color(s): White, Yellow, Navy Blue and Orange  
Nationality: American  
Gender: Female  
Music: Rock (Both Japanese and American) or Lo-fi  
Hobbies: Reading, Cooking, and Running (on occasion)  
Favorite Book: All The President’s Men or Beyond Good or Evil  
Favorite Food: Creme Brulee  
Favorite Subject/ Best Subject: Science   
Additional Info:  
L/N Y/N is one of the worlds youngest geniuses  
Loves Science because it is always growing and changing

Summary of L/N Y/N  
L/N is a starry-eyed American transfer student who left her home country to come study in Japan after graduating from a school in America (to clarify L/N H/N been to an American College [2 year] and wanted an education @ a Japanese school). L/N is a certified genius and is accepted into Karasuno! Excited for what lies ahead she dives right in.

AU Background  
I wanted this to be like a joint high school and college. I got this idea because a while back I enrolled in a joint middle and high school. I thought the dynamic was fun and new so I said I’d give it a chance. In this AU we get to see all the Karasuno team members and some of the Nekoma and Fukurodani team members.

Thank You for reading  
-The Simple Weeb


	3. Chapter 1-Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...Enjoy the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the A/N and the Prologue

It was a rainy day just the way you liked them. The sky painted a peaceful gray, streaky white clouds dotting the horizon. The young genius arose from her spot on the window, grabbed her bags and said one final goodbye to her small apartment. 

L/N F/N, one of the world’s smartest, makes her way to Karasuno College. You call yourself a cab and make your way to the front of the apartment complex, remembering to grab your acceptance letter. You were excited, a first in quite the while. You had long missed the adventures that you used to have back in America. It had been 3 years since you had run away from home, escaping your tyrant of a father. But the past was not important right now, it’s all about the future what lies ahead. 

The cab stops, you pay the man his due and make your way to the registration offices. You fill out the necessary forms and they give you your dorm number and you make your way out of the building.

You decide to pass some time and find a cute little dessert shop. You sit down and order yourself a creme brulee, one of your favorite sweets. 

After indulging yourself, you take a tour of the campus making sure to remember the layout to the best of your ability.  
As night begins to fall you make your way to the dormitories. 

“Room 317...” you mutter to yourself “Ah! Here it is.” 

You take the key from your pocket and gently insert it into the keyhole. Turning the key the door unlocks and you make your way inside.  
You set your bags down and take a look around. You scrunch your nose in disgust 

“Something’s...burning”. 

You rush to the stove out of pure instinct. You sigh and throw out the ruined food. You tie up your H/L, H/C and put on a light blue apron and get to work. About half an hour later you finish up and set out two plates, one for you and one for your mystery roommate.

“There we go… That looks about right” 

You take a whiff of the food a warm sensation crawled up your body

“Oh wow! It smells amazing” 

You take your apron off and let down your hair. You finish setting the table

You hear a click from the door. You gasp in anticipation 

“I wonder what they’ll be like” you silently whisper to yourself 

The door swings open

“Oh well...hello” you say warmly as your E/C connect to the cold golden ones staring before you.

Your eyes contract in surprise

“Who are you” he says sneeringly


End file.
